A jégkrém esete
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: Egy nyugodt koranyári nap, még azelőtt, hogy Rukia visszatért volna a lelkek világába. Ichigo mellett sok új dolgot ismer meg, mint például a jégkrémet...


A jégkrém esete

Ichigo már megtanulta, hogy Kuchiki Rukia más volt, mint a korabeli emberlányok. Nem úgy viselkedett, mint ők és nem is azok a dolgok érdekelték őt, mint kortársait. Bátor és vakmerő személyiség volt. Minden új dolog felé lelkesedéssel fordult és sok dolgot meg akart ismerni.

Ők halálistenek. Tudják, hogy bármelyik nap, óra vagy perc lehet az utolsó, ezért jobban élvezik a szeretteikkel együtt töltött időt, na meg az efféle, halálisteneknek kissé bonyolult apróságokat, mint a dobozos üdítők, vagy éppen a pálcás jégkrém.

Ahogy egyre közeledett az idő a nyároz, felmelegedtek a napok. A forróság néha elviselhetetlenné vált a délutáni órákban is, még azt a rövidebb időt is bosszúsággá változtatva, amíg hazaérnek az iskolából. Egyik nap Ichigo gondolt egyet, és hazafelé jövet megálltak egy kisboltnál. Megkérte a lányt, hogy kint várjon rá, így Rukia le is telepedett a kirakott padra és a lábát hintáztatva figyelte a fákon csivitelő madarakat és a kabócák szüntelen és erős hangját.

Pár perc múlva Ichigo két, színes csomaggal tért vissza. Oldalukon kövér cseppekben folyt le a kicsapódott víz.

- Tessék – nyújtotta oda Ichigo a jégkrémet. – De vigyázz, mert hideg!

- Jó, vigyázok – legyintett Rukia, de csak azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a kezébe kaparintsa azt a valamit. Még csak nem is hallott ilyenről korábban, így nagyon kíváncsian fogadta a következő újdonságot, amit a fiú mutatott neki az ottléte során. Persze, amint hozzáért ujjaihoz a fagyos test, majdnem elejtette a csomagot. Izzadó bőrét hirtelen érte a hideg, de meg tudta szokni.

Oldalra pillantott. Ichigo már letépte a csomagolást és elkezdte apró harapásokkal pusztítani a jégkrémet. Rukia is követni akarta a példát, de nehéz dolga volt, mert a papír sehogy sem akart elszakadni. Azt sem tudta, hogyan foghatná meg.

- Mi van ezzel a vacakkal? – kérdezte erőlködve, majd erősen elkezdte széthúzni, mire a csomagolás szétrepedt, a pálcásjégkrém pedig Rukia ölébe hullott, vizes nyomot hagyva a szoknyáján. A hirtelen hideg újra meglepte, ezért hamar talpra pattant, így az édesség a forrongó aszfaltra esett és azonnal elkezdett olvadni.

- Úristen, ne! – kiáltott fel Rukia és már hajolt is le, hogy mentse a menthetőt. – Eltűnik!

- Nehogy felszedd! – ragadta meg a karját a fiú. – Az már koszos lett, nem szabad megenni… mint egy rossz gyerek – morogta magának.

- De… de… - dadogta a lány.

Mikor kibontotta, orrát megcsapta a finom, édes illat. Szinte a szájában érezte az ízét, ezért szomorúan figyelte, ahogy a korábban szilárd test, vajszínű trutyivá válik.

- Veszek neked egy másikat – sóhajtotta Ichigo, és visszalépdelt az üzletbe. Értesítette az eladót, hogy a földre ejtették az előzőt és fel kellene takarítani, majd visszatért egy újabb színes csomaggal. Most már elővigyázatosabb volt, így Ő maga bontotta ki, majd a pálcánál fogva nyomta Rukia kezébe. – Gyere, menet közben is tudod enni.

A lány csillogó szemekkel figyelte a világos színű téglatestet, majd beleharapott. Szinte azonnal felkiáltott, mert fogaiban azonnal fájdalom hasított. Még a falatot is kiejtette a szájából.

- Mondtam, hogy hideg! – bosszankodott Ichigo. – Ne harapd, csak csalogasd! Így – meg is mutatta neki, hogyan csinálja, de Rukia csak szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá.

- De te is harapod!

- Az más! Én már rengeteg jégkrémet ettem életemben, szóval tudom hogyan kell. Ne veszekedj, csak edd már meg, mert elolvad. Nézd csak! – mutatott a pálcika tövébe, ahol cseppekben kezdett e csöpögni az olvadék, hol a földre, hol Rukia cipőjére.

A lány ijedten kezdte el nyalogatni az édességet, majd örömködve konstatálta, hogy csodálatos íze van, még ha kicsit folyós is.

- Ez nagyon finom! – lelkendezett félig teli szájjal.

- Tudom – bólintott a fiú és megeresztett egy halvány mosolyt. Bármennyire is problémás dolog a halálistenlányt oktatni az emberek mindennapjaira, nem tudott rá még csak neheztelni sem. Hiszen, honnan is érthetné, hogyan kell például fagyit enn?

- Adsz a tiedből is? – A hirtelen kérdés hamar kiébresztette a gondolataiból és megrökönyödve bámult rá.

- Dehogy adok!

- Na! Ne legyél már ilyen sóher! Csak egy picit – kérlelte a lány türelmetlenül. - A tiédnek más színe van, biztosan más ízű is, igaz?

- Igen. Az enyém csokis, a tiéd meg vaníliás.

- Akkor adsz?

- Nem adok – keményítette meg magát. – Neked is van sajátod. Különben sem illik más jégkrémét enni, csak akkor, ha olyan kapcsolatban álltok egymással.

Rukia csalódott dühvel nyalogatta tovább a saját édességét. Igazán hamar beletanult a dologba és annak ellenére sem lett szomorúbb, hogy nem kapott a fiúéból. Végül is, mindegy.

Ichigo csak fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd a lányra pillantott. A következő sarkon befordultak egy utcán, mire odanyújtotta a saját jégkrémjét Rukiának. Égővörös arccal figyelte, nem jön-e valaki arrafelé, majd kicsit rántott a kezén, hogy siettesse a lányt.

- Na, mi van? – A halálisten félig felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, de vigyorát szélesre húzta. – Mi ez a hirtelen kedvesség?

- Jól van, csak vedd már el!

A lány örömmel vette kézbe a pálcát és kóstolta meg a csokis ízt. A vaníliát még mindig jobbnak találta, de az is nagyon finom volt. Annyira, hogy gyorsan nyalt még egyet, mielőtt visszaadta volna.

A narancshajú feje paradicsom vörösbe váltott, majd kicsit vonakodva evett tovább.

- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el Rukia.

- Nincs mit – mondta kis hezitálás után.

- Veszel mindennap?

- Annyi fölösleges pénzem azért nincs. Ez egyszeri alkalom volt.

Rukia ugyan durcásan, de tudomásul vette, majd leharapta az utolsó darabot is, ami még a saját fapálcán maradt. Egy sóhaj kíséretében tanulmányozta az emblémát rajta, ami a gyártó céget reklámozta.

- Valamikor talán.

Érdeklődve pillantott fel Ichigóra, majd elvigyorodott. A fiú már háttal állt neki, ugyanis éppen az út szélén álló kuka felé baktatott és beledobta a pálcikáját. Amikor Ichigo visszafordult, a lány elhajította a sajátját.

- Te meg mit… - akarta volna kérdezni, de a pálcika ekkor teljes pontossággal landolt a szemetesben.

Rukia önelégült vigyorral és becsukott szemmel sétált tovább.

Hamarosan befordultak a saját utcájukba és majdnem el is érték a Kurosaki magánklinikát, amikor is Rukia újra megszólalt.

- Mondd, Ichigo, hányféle íz van ezekben a… jégkrémekben?

A srác egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd megvonta a vállát.

- Honnan tudjam.

- Na, ne legyél már ilyen tapló! Mennyi lehet?

- Hagyjál már, mondom, hogy nem tudom – vágott vissza a srác. – Nagyon sok van. Harminc-negyven, nem tudom.

- Eper ízű is van? – kérdezte huncut mosollyal az ajkain.

Ichigónak csak egy másodperccel később esett le, hogy Rukia tulajdonképpen megint ugratja, de addigra a lány, már berohant a házba.

- Mi van?!

Utána rontott, de abban a pillanatban, hogy belépett, egy láb repült a testének, másik felén a tulajdon apjával.

- Csakhogy megjöttél, kisfiam! – üdvözölte a férfi, de Ichigo csak bemosott neki.

- Húzz innen, öreg!

- Ichigo, ne legyél már ennyire durva! – szólt rá Yuzu, kipillantva a konyhából, rászegezve egy fakanalat.

- Istenem, miért mindenki rajtam lovagol?! – temette a kezébe az arcát, majd nyugalmat erőltetett az arcába és felcsörtetett a lépcsőn.

A szobába lépve észrevette, hogy Rukia nincs ott. Bekopogott a szekrénybe, de nem jött válasz. Mikor benézett, meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a kis zug is üres. Értetlenül állt a dolog előtt, de végül csak lehuppant az ágyára, nem törődve azzal, hogy Kon körülötte sertepertél.

Egyszercsak a Kuchiki lány lépett be a szobába, kezében egy doboz vegyes jégkrémmel és két kiskanállal.

- Nézd, mit találtam a mélyhűtőtökben – lelkendezett, majd lehuppant Ichigo íróasztali székére.

- Turkáltál a hűtőnken?

- Nem, apukád mondta, hogy van még – felelte a lány, de ekkor már a doboz tetejének leszedésével volt elfoglalva. Minden irányból megpróbálta feszegetni, de nem járt sikerrel. – Nem… jön… le – morogta erőlködve.

- Add csak ide, nee-san. Én szívesen leszedem neked – vigyorgott Kon és már lendült is a lány felé, de Rukia oda sem nézve söpörte félre a plüssállatba zárt mesterséges lelket.

Ichigo kinyújtotta felé a kezét, mire Rukia ugyan vonakodva, de átadta a dobozt. A fiú egy nagyon egyszerű mozdulattal leszedte a fedőt és az asztalra dobta. A lány durcás arckifejezésére bőszen mosolygott magában, de kívül megpróbált semleges maradni.

- Tessék – rakta le a dobozt az íróasztalra és elvette az egyik kanalat a lánytól.

A fagyi még több mint háromnegyede megvolt. Remélte, hogy Rukia nem aznap akarja elpusztítani az egészet, vagy biztosan rosszul lesz, ám a lány olyan nagy falatokban lapátolta magába, mintha már a hideg sem zavarná. Vidámsága Ichigóra is átragadt, így tovább eszegettek egész délután.

Aznap egyikőjük sem vacsorázott, de Rukia ezt legkevésbé sem bánta. A jégkrém is egy szeletévé vált azoknak a dolgoknak, amit az Élők Világában megszeretett és nem szívesen hagyott volna hátra, de a listát mégsem ez vezette továbbra sem…


End file.
